A Scar's Story
by Buruma
Summary: Ever wonder how Scar, well...got his Scar? Read this and you'll find out! Chapter 6 UP!
1. The beginning

A Scar's Story

By Buruma

Disclaimer: I don't own any characterz, so don't sue me

For a long time now Taka had felt that he wasn't needed around pride rock anymore. He felt cast out like a shadow from an object, an object… that is exactly what he is. He is the epitome of the loneliness and hatred that is in his heart. Today he felt especially low; his brother Mufasa was prancing around their father to tell him the family pride and advice. He was soon going to be the king of Pride Rock and Taka didn't like it one bit. 

Their father was walking towards the exit of the cave, to go on his morning stroll, he was going to take Mufasa with him. They didn't even notice Taka standing in the doorway. So, like an annoying little brother, Taka put his paw out and tripped Mufasa. Mufasa fell with a great thud and looked up at Taka, who was smiling.

"Have a nice trip see ya next fall! hahaha!" He enjoyed things like that; he would over extend himself for the glimpse of some one he didn't like beneath him. 

"Gosh you're so annoying." Mufasa pushed himself off the dusty floor and flung a dirty look in Taka's direction.

"Well exxcuussee me! Mr. Mustafa! hehe!" Taka knew that his older brother didn't like that name so he used it as often as he possibly could. "Is my older brother going some where?" Taka asked trying to get their father to leave him here while they talked.

"Oh go sit your self in the middle of a stampede." With that Mufasa left, not wanting to get left behind.

"Oh I'm hurt" Taka flung a paw over his eyes. He then went to the watering hole to catch up on the latest gossip. He got there just as all the animals were getting their midmorning drink. He hunkered down and begun to drink, listening to the animals beside him.

"Oh did you hear about earl?" a couple of small Gazelle were talking.

"No…what happened?"

"He was run over by that man made contraption last night."

"Didn't he try to run?"

"No, that's the strange part, it was like he couldn't move, and he was murmuring something about pretty lights... it was weird "

"Oh really? Poor guy, did any body tell his wife?"

"Uh I don't think so I guess we better go tell her." The Gazelles trotted off toward the herd and a few hyenas came in their place.

"That giant golden lion was mean." One of them said.

"Yeah tell me about it, that little one wasn't easy either." The female said.

"Ed?" They both said together looking at the third hyena.

"Hehehehahahahaha!" Ed said. His vacant expression told Taka that the lights weren't all on upstairs. But he was curious about the lions that they ran into. He crept closer and kept listening.

" Man, I hate lions…"

"Yeah, they're so pushy."

"And stinky."

"And Man are theeeyyy uuuuggglllyyy!" They both said it together and started laughing.

"Oh surely we lions aren't all that bad?" Taka stopped their laughing and stared at them.

"Oh no, we are so sorry we didn't see you there…uh…sir?" The female said.


	2. The friendly Hyenas

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

¤ Chapter 2 ¤

"Yeah you didn't and to make up for it you are going to tell me what you were doing with a couple of lions." Taka circled around them so that he was blocking their only escape.

"We were walking along and we ran into a huge lion and a smaller one, they were both golden brown. We think that one of them was the king." The female stared to get smart and comply with the lion; maybe he could become their friend, or just let them go.

"Ok I believe you…but if you were older would you have tried to kill them?" 

"Oh n…." The female started to say, when the still literate male stepped in.

"Oh yeah!! Boy would I ever! Just to see their blood on the ground would satisfy me!"

"Shut up you idiot!" The female pushed him into the water and "Ed" laughed hysterically.

"Um… he really didn't mean it. We are so sorry, uh, I think we'll be going now." They slinked off and Taka followed them just to get his last word in. He followed them to their home, which was on the northern border. He never knew this place existed. It was really cool; elephant bones were lying all over the place. He followed them right to their living quarters with out them noticing him.

"Hey Shenzi, what was up with that lion we met today?" The literate male asked.

"I don't know, Banzi, but he was kind of different." Shenzi walked over to a pile of bones and lay down.

"Well I like the guy, don't you Ed?" Ed nodded and lay down next to Shenzi. Taka had enough and trotted back home. 

When he got there the other lions were eating a wildebeest and he got there late so he didn't get anything. He went off to his sleeping space, he lay down and Mufasa came over.

"What do you want Mustafa?"

"I just thought that I would be a good brother and bring you a chunk of meat, seeing as you got home late. But I don't really think you deserve this." He held up a fat juicy leg of wildebeest. 

"Ok fine I'm…sorry." Taka was really hungry other wise he would have let him go.

"What was that?"

"Sorry."

"Hummm?"

"I SAID SORRY!" Taka ripped the meat from Mufasa's jaws, turned around and started eating it.

"What, no thanks?" Mufasa glared at Taka and laughed. "You, are one sad, sad little lion." He turned tail and walked back to the rest of the pride, and to his girlfriend, Sarabi. Sarabi is a beautiful lion her outline and curves are perfect and she's the daughter of the king's best friend. Which as the tradition goes, the king's friend's daughter must marry the king's son. So it all worked out very well. But Taka didn't like it; he liked Sarabi and he wished that he could have her. 

But, he sadly thought, everybody knows that the soon to be king's younger brother would have to leave or remain in the pride, with out a mate. He wallowed in his self-doubt until sleep over came him.

He woke the next morning with a start. He knew what day it was. It was the day that Mufasa would be crowned king and marries Sarabi. Sarabi. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here, so he left. He went to go visit the hyenas. He traced his steps back to the hyenas cave, in the now dubbed Elephant graveyard. When he got there the hyenas were scared stiff.

"Banzi what are we going to do?" Shenzi whispered.

"I don't know, maybe we'll just get a nice painless death."

"Oh that's so comforting." While they were talking Ed had gotten up and walked over to Taka and invited him in. Ed really is the only civilized hyena in the group. 


	3. Sarabi Dealings

****

Disclaimer: gosh I hate these things…I don't own lion king characters, never have, never will (that sucks)****

¤ Chapter 3¤

After a while the other hyenas got used to Taka and came out of hiding. Taka had brought them a piece of meat as a token of gratitude. Ed had eaten it all and is now sitting in the corner licking his paws. The other hyenas walked around Taka and inspected him.

"Hey Banzi, does he look a bit different to you?" Banzi gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean different?"

"Well for one thing he has a black mane."

"Oh hey yeah! And he kind of looks a little oranger than the other lions we've run into." Banzi had a look of admiration for himself; he never was a keen observer. Fed up, Taka walked around the cave to see where he could sleep, the hyenas continued their conversation.

"Yep that's cool. We have our very own lion…" Shenzi had this glazed look on her face that said she had plans for him in the future. Taka whirled around and glared at her.

"What? I am not a slave, you idiots. Now show me where I can sleep or you won't have any lion any more." Banzi showed him to a corner where a pile of bones lay.

"You can sleep here, maybe you can make a nest out of these bones." 

"Uh great…now leave me alone." When Banzi left Taka thought to himself;

'These hyenas are so pitiful, why did I even chose to come here?' Taka rubbed his temples and fell asleep. 

The next morning Taka woke up and was surrounded by the hyenas. 

'Great just what I need a pile of hyenas' Taka got up and went out to hunt. He had picked out a very good spot because within five minutes he brought down a male Gazelle. He brought the part he had not eaten back to the hyenas and went out again. The hyenas of course were so overjoyed they invited their pack to join them. All the hyenas were now loyal to Taka and Taka didn't mind one bit. 

Taka would periodically join the hyenas but he mostly stayed around Pride Rock, especially because he wanted to see Sarabi. Even if he couldn't have her he could still look at her. And look at her he did. Sarabi was kind of freaked out about Taka watching her. Whenever he would come near she would bound away to Mufasa and would stay with him until Taka left. Taka was shocked and hurt that Sarabi didn't want to be near him, so he watched her in secret. Every chance he got. Mufasa knew that Sarabi was scared, but Taka was his brother and he really couldn't say anything to him that would matter. So he left it as it was. One day Sarabi came up to Mufasa scared stiff.

"Mufasa…"

"Humm? Sarabi?" Mufasa turned to look at her and was rammed by her trying to feel protected. "What's the matter?"

"It's Taka again. He is so scary. I don't know what to think. I know he's watching me, but where? I feel like I'm being followed all the time. Mufasa you have to do something, it's really creeping me out." Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi to calm her.

"I guess I could talk to him, if it's really scaring you that bad."

"Oh yes please! I just can't go on like this." Sarabi stayed in the cave all afternoon, always making sure that someone besides Taka was there. Mufasa trotted down to Taka's own cave to see if he was there, and sure enough he was! Taka was stalking something in the corner when Mufasa spoke.

"I see you have found your place after all, in the corner. Hehe." Even though Mufasa was king he still acted like an older brother. The black maned lion twirled around and glared at him.

"You've made me lose my lunch. What do you want big brother?" Taka was actually in a good mood that day so he could take anything Mufasa would throw at him.

"Well I just came to see how you were and what your plans are for the future." They hadn't talked in a long while so it was hard to get any info out of Taka.

"What future? I have no future remember?" Taka sat up and watched his golden haired brother with envy.

"Well we all have a future. I know I'm going to regret saying this, but if you wanted too you can stay here at Pride Rock." Mufasa, overcome with pity, forgot all about Sarabi and her wish to see Taka gone.

"Oh great." That ended their conversation, Taka went back to hunting the mouse in his corner and Mufasa trotted outside. Then did it hit him, he forgot about the Sarabi thing! He went back to Taka's cave and stood in the doorway. Taka looked up and blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, and stay away from my girl." Mufasa went back up to the cave and gave Sarabi the ok. She came out of hiding a little while later and to her surprise the other lionesses had brought down a wildebeest in her and Mufasa's honor.


	4. A crashed party

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

¤ Chapter 4 ¤

The feast was a hit, all the lions loved it and it continued for a long while. Taka, unfortunately, had decided to visit the main cave, but stopped when he heard the commotion. He slinked to the cave door and watched all the lions having fun; he was disgusted with them. 

' Why didn't they invite me?' he thought to himself. He was wallowing in his self-pity when he got a sudden idea. He would get the hyenas to crash the party; they owed him anyway. He quickly crossed the Savannah to the northern border where the hyenas were. He ran to their cave and shouted.

"Hey! Hyenas! I got something for you…!"

"You got us something?" Shenzi interrupted drooling.

"No you idiot, I got something for you to do."

"Oh."

"What's going on?" Banzi said coming into the cave, Ed was following him.

"I got a job for you guys to do, that is if you want to… I'm not making you, but if you want me to bring food for you anymore…"

"Ok, ok we'll do it. What is it that we are going to do?"

"Well my dear old brother is having a party and well they didn't invite me… I want you guys to crash the party for me."

" Hey that sounds fun!" the female hyena said. " We'll do it." With that they bounded off and gathered a few of their closer hyena friends and trotted to the cave.

Taka ran to Pride Rock and hid behind a large rock near the front of the cave. It was getting darker when the hyenas showed up. Taka hid behind in the shadow so they didn't notice him. 

Inside the cave, you could hear Mufasa laughing and the lionesses giggling, but they were unawares of the danger outside. Most of the lions were going back for thirds when one of the lions smelled something strange.

"Hey" whispered a lioness to her friend "do you smell that?"

" Yeah, what is it?" replied her friend.

" I don't know, but it doesn't smell friendly, let's get out of here." The walked back to the rest of the pride and told Sarabi what they had smelled. Sarabi turned and told Mufasa, Mufasa stood straight up and stiffened.

"Hyena." The hyenas came bounding in and started to snap at the lions. Mufasa roared and chased some outside.

"Sarabi! Take the younger lions and leave!" Sarabi gathered the young ones up and bounded out the back door. She took them to Taka's cave, where she hoped she could trust him in watching the little ones. Mean while Taka had to retreat to his cave because it over took his spot and Mufasa saw him there. When he got there Sarabi was already there ushering the young ones in.

"Oh, Taka! I'm glad you're here, please watch the little ones for me, I have to go back and help the other lions."

"Sure Sarabi, whatever." He looked at the younger lions and they all gasped and shrank down. Some of them trembled. But one of them came up to Taka and said.

"I'm not afraid of you! Or those hyenas!"

" Oh really?" Taka lowered himself to the cub's level and gave him a horrible glare. The cub yelped and ran back to his friends whimpering. Sarabi had gone back to the fighting. Mufasa was holding off two hyenas, while the other lions drove back the others. Mufasa roared once more and the rest of the hyenas scampered off, laughing. 

"Mufasa, are you ok? Did those murderers hurt you?"

"No Sarabi they didn't. But I'm afraid that they didn't come on their own, someone sent them."

"Oh my gosh really? Who would do something like that?"

"My brother…" Mufasa got a mean glare in his eyes he turned towards the cave when he felt something cold and squishy under his paw. He looked down and tears came to his eyes. It was a cub, not nearly a year old. He could see a giant bite mark on the cub's stomach; He was bitten by a hyena. He called Sarabi over to him.

"What?"

"Look Sarabi." She looked down and saw the cub. "Oh no I thought I got them all. This is terrible what are we going to do? Mufasa?" Mufasa was staring at the cub and remembered what he said earlier, his brother.

" Sarabi, do you know who this cub belongs to?"

"Yes, I do, his mother is going to have a breakdown. This is so sad. I can't bare to look any more." Sarabi turned away.

"Sarabi, will you tell the mother? Please be gentle. I'm going for the cubs."

" Sure I'll tell her, the cubs are at Taka's…Oh my god! They're at Taka's! Hurry Mufasa before he hurts them." He barely heard the last words when he rounded the corner and slipped into Taka's cave. He saw that the cubs were huddled against the back of the cave trembling. Taka was sitting there cleaning his claws and looked a little bored.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! But I didn't have timeL. Thanx to those who have read my story and reviewed. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. Poor Cub! What will they do to Taka? Who knows you'll just have to tun in next time with Buruma! 


	5. The Trial

Disclaimer: Hey you know what? I still don't own anything

A/n: Yep, Name-calling: Mustafa (not a typo) J just like a little brother, huh?

¤ Chapter 5 ¤

Taka had just finished cleaning his claws when Mufasa came bounding in. The cubs looked a bit relieved that Mufasa was here to save them. Taka noticed that the cubs had stopped trembling and turned around.

"Why isn't it my big brother, Mustafa"

"I just came to get the cubs, I'll deal with you later." Mufasa motioned to the cubs to follow him. They filed out and ran to the main cave to their mothers. Mufasa came back with Sarabi and the dead cub's mother. Taka didn't know what was going on.

"Taka did you send those hyenas to crash our party?" Taka stared blankly at them deciding whether to tell them the truth or lie to them. Sarabi interrupted and made an accusation.

"You don't even have to answer that we know you did it." Mufasa cut Sarabi off and told Taka what had happened.

"So you're saying I killed a cub?" The cub's mother started weeping. "What? I did no such thing. Even if I did want to kill something it wouldn't be a cub." Taka didn't believe that he was somehow connected with the death of the cub. Everyone knew the penalty, but Taka thought that maybe Mufasa would go easy on him. 

Most of the lions didn't think he should live, especially the cub's mother. Mufasa didn't want to see Taka dead, so he decided to have a trial. This trial was set for the next day. Taka wasn't all too happy about the idea of a trial, but he didn't want the other penalty either. He thought the whole thing was stupid and that he knew that he had no connections with the dead cub. So for the rest of the night he paced, deciding what to do or say that would get him out of the predicament he got himself in. The other lions didn't want him out and about so they kept him in his cave and wasn't allowed outside. He finally fell asleep toward the wee hours of the morning, still wondering what they were going to do to him.

The next day came with great fury, the sun shone extra bright and all the lions were anxious. Toward midmorning Taka was summoned to the front of the main den, where the trial is going to be held. The lionesses took their places in the audience, Taka sitting in front of them and the prosecutor (who was a lioness that tries to convict Taka of his crime.) beside him. Every one hushed when Sarabi came in.

"All rise for the King, Mufasa!" They all stood up. Mufasa walked regally in (or out, since it was held out side) and took his seat in front of the crowd.

"I will now state the claim. Taka you have committed a serious crime by penalty of death or exile, do you deny it?"

"I had nothing to do with the death of the cub."

"Just state your claim."

"Yes I deny it." Mufasa turned to the Prosecutor.

"You may begin your examination of the defendant." The lioness stood up and walked to the front.

"I call my first witness, Furteni." Furteni walked up to the front and the prosecutor began the preliminaries.

" Do you, Furteni, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help your Lion King?" (They gotta have some higher force, so therefore it is called the Lion King. Ironic, no?)

"I do" She sat there for a while until the prosecutor threw her a question.

"Did you or did you not see Taka at the Hyena…let's say crashing party?"

"I did not see him, however, but the other lionesses would tell me that they saw him and would wonder why he wasn't helping us." 

"Oh I see. Did you or did you not know of the cub before Mufasa, our great king, so happened to come across him?"

"No I did not, I was too busy fighting off my own hyena."

"That is all. Thank you." The lioness went back to her seat in the audience as the next witness was called up.

"Sarabi, would you please step up to the bench." Sarabi did as was told and went through the preliminaries as the lioness before her.

"What do you say happened on the night of the Hyena crashing?"

"Well I was instructed to bring all the cubs to the back entrance, I decided on a quick glance to see if Taka was there, and well he was. So I told him to take the cubs while I went to go help the rest of the pride."

"Did you ever think that Taka was always in his cave? And not just crashing parties?"

"Objection!" Taka roared. "Accusing too much for the evidence!"

"Objection granted," Mufasa turned to the Prosecutor " Do not make accusations without the right proof."

"Um…ok…" the prosecutor stuttered "Did you come across the cub during the fight?"

" No I did not, Mufasa showed him to me when he found him."

" No further questions, the witness is the defendants." The lioness backed down and went to ponder the little information she got. But what she didn't know was that she left a big gap and Taka was going to blame it on anybody but him, for the time being anyway.

"So is it true that you were suppose to bring all the cubs to safety?"

"Yes"

" Well then how did that little cub get to be out there? If you were suppose to get them _all_?" The black lion gave her an evil smirk as she realized what he was trying to do. 

"Well…"

"So you are the one who killed the cub! You were suppose to get them all but you didn't, do you deny it?" Sarabi's head swirled as the realization hit her it was her fault, she couldn't deny it, but there was something that tugged at her mind. Mufasa sat enraged that his only brother would accuse his wife like that, but he had to remain calm, just for this instance.

"No it wasn't my fault! I did what I was suppose to do! It's not my fault…" she broke down and started crying. Taka smirked as Mufasa stood forward and couldn't contain his rage anymore, 

"Taka! How dare you… you…RRRRROOOOOAAARRRR!!!!" he lunged forward and smacked Taka in the face with fully extended claws. Taka bellowed and fell back into the crowd. The lionesses all gasped as Taka fell in among them, bleeding from somewhere on his face. Mufasa went and comforted Sarabi. 

" I…I…it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault." Sarabi was whimpering into Mufasa's mane.

" I know honey, I won't let anything happen to you." Mufasa turned his head toward the crowd and yelled for Taka to take the stand. Her friend Sarafina led Sarabi still crying, into the cave. The blood on Taka's face was blinding and the slash was burning, it started to throb when the lionesses dispersed into a semi circle around him. Taka was shielding his face from the crowd, he was whimpering to himself and was frantically seeking a way out with only one of his eyes, but Mufasa was blocking the only way out.

"Taka! What have you done? Why did you put all the blame on Sarabi? When you know that someone had sent the hyenas?" Taka quivered and still shielding his face answered.

"I…I…" Taka broke down and decided that he was in enough trouble. " I'm sorry… I sent the Hyenas; I just couldn't stand not being invited to your little get together, I was…jealous." Mufasa agreed that it was mean of him not to invite Taka, but there was still no reason that he should have brought the hyenas. Mufasa pardoned him, but since there was still a life missing, he still had to be punished.

"Taka please, stop shielding your eyes from me, let me look upon you so that I may punish you rightly." Taka at first was reluctant to move his paw from his face, but did as he was asked. The crowd took a step back and gasped. Some whispered to each other.

"Do you see that? It's all the way across his eye." One noted the obvious.

"Yep that's going to be one nasty scar, it'll probably get infected." One stated.

"I think he deserves it" One judged. Mufasa flinched but did not move Taka knew he was deformed forever, he closed his eyes and fell quivering on the ground. Mufasa came up to him and touched his back.

"I think you have learned your lesson, you may go now, take care of your wound for if it never closes up, may it remind you and others of what you have done and what you are capable of." Taka fled to the river and dunked his head into the water, and thought about what Mufasa said as the cool water cleaned the wound and relieved him of his pain for one spilt second.

The other lions had dubbed him Scar, it had started as a joke but now as his heart grew more with hate and resentment, it has forever remained his name.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: so what do you think? Should I continue? Should I leave it here? Tell me what you think of how he got his scar, should it have been by Mufasa? Or maybe it should have been the dead cub's mother or perhaps Sarabi? A different circumstance? Well tell me what you think! 

Thanx to all those who reviewed.

P.S. Shenzi was the female Hyena, not Banzi. 


	6. A friend?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it.

**Chapter 6**

It was evening and the rest of the lions had gone in for a nap after eating a zebra they had killed earlier. Scar was pawing around a bone looking for any scraps that might have not fallen prey to the other lions. He found a few scraps before becoming disgusted and walking off. He sat in a corner and began to think. Now this was definitely dangerous given the anger that resided there. Anger and hatred swelled in his mind. Anger at his brother, anger at the hyenas and anger at himself. He just needed to get away. His life here offered him no respect and no security. 

So only four months after the incident he just turned his back on the pride and left. He left without a trace and no explanation. The lionesses only wondered where he went for a moment and then joy filled them that he was finally gone from their lives forever. Mufasa sent a search team out for him, but didn't really make it clear that he wanted Scar to be found. Sarabi was full of relief she was much happier with out him there to haunt her. 

Scar didn't even look back once. He just kept going and going until he just could not go any further. He ended up on the edge of a cliff with one paw dangling over. He peered into the depths of the ravine and wondered whether he should just end it all now. Right when he convinced himself that it was the only thing left for him he heard stirring in the tall grasses behind him. He had just enough strength to either jump or see what the noise was, either way he thought maybe it would be a carnivorous animal and he would see death anyway. So he decided to see what it was. He separated the grass and found a wounded lion laying on the grass with her last breaths in her lungs. Her? He looked closer it was definitely a her. The lioness noticed him there and looked at him with large pleading eyes. Scar still having half a heart for a stranger went over and checked out her wounds. There was a deep gash on her hind leg and she was severely famished and dehydrated. The gash was bleeding uncontrollably. Scar put some grasses on the gash to soak up some of the blood. He then left to look for water. Luckily for him it wasn't too far away. He came back for the lioness and dragged her to the water hole he had found. She lapped up a few drops of water and then fainted. Scar panicked and pressed more grass into her wound and dropped more water into her mouth. 

After awhile the lioness came to again. Scar was there watching her, a dead animal by his side. The gash stopped bleeding after so much grass was put on it. Scar pushed the animal over to her and she began gnawing at it. Scar was in much higher spirits after he had something to drink and eat. He looked over the lionesses wound again and made sure it wouldn't bleed again. The lioness stopped eating and lay back on the grass. She instantly fell asleep leaving Scar wondering what she was all about.

~Well how do you like this new chapter? Do you like the way its going? Tell me what you think!~ 


End file.
